Beauty and the Scarecrow
Cast *Belle - Candace Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) *Beast - The Scarecrow (The Wizard of Oz) *Gaston - Hades (Hercules) *LeFou - The Ringmaster (Dumbo; 1941) *Maurice - Dilbert *Lumiere - Basil of Baker Street (The Great Mouse Detective) *Human Lumiere - Miles Callisto (Miles from Tomorrowland) *Cogsworth - Dr. David Q. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) *Human Cogsworth - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) *Mrs. Potts - Mrs. Frog (LeapFrog) *Human Mrs. Potts - Rosetta (Disney Fairies) *Chip - Leap (LeapFrog) *Human Chip - Taran (The Black Cauldron) *Fifi the Feather Duster - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Human Fifi - Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear) *The Wardrobe - Destiny (Finding Dory) *Sultan the Footstool - Rafiki (The Lion King; 1994) *Dog Sultan the Footstool - King Louie (The Jungle Book; 1967) *The Stove - Tick-Tock Crocodile (Peter Pan) *Philippe - Marty the Zebra (Madagascar) *Prince Adam - Jeremy Johnson (Phineas and Ferb) *The Bimbettes - Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb), Alice (Alice in Wonderland; 1951), and Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Monsieur D'Arque - Cobra Bubbles (Lilo & Stitch) *The Peddler Woman - The Evil Queen (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *The Enchantress - Anna (Frozen) Scenes *Beauty and the Scarecrow part 1 - Prologue *Beauty and the Scarecrow part 2 - "Candace" *Beauty and the Scarecrow part 3 - Candace Meets Hades *Beauty and the Scarecrow part 4 - Dilbert's Invention *Beauty and the Scarecrow part 5 - Dilbert Gets Lost *Beauty and the Scarecrow part 6 - Dilbert Comes Upon a Castle *Beauty and the Scarecrow part 7 - Hades Propose to Candace *Beauty and the Scarecrow part 8 - Candace Arrives at the Castle *Beauty and the Scarecrow part 9 - Candace's New Room *Beauty and the Scarecrow part 10 - "Hades" *Beauty and the Scarecrow part 11 - Candace Meets Mrs. Frog, Leap, and Destiny *Beauty and the Scarecrow part 12 - Candace is Being Difficult *Beauty and the Scarecrow part 13 - Candace Leaves Her Room/Meeting Basil and Dr. Dawson *Beauty and the Scarecrow part 14 - "Be Our Guest" *Beauty and the Scarecrow part 15 - Exploring the West Wing/Candace Finds the Magic Rose *Beauty and the Scarecrow part 16 - Candace Runs Off/Scarecrow Fights the Wolves *Beauty and the Scarecrow part 17 - Hades Plans a Scheme with Cobra Bubbles *Beauty and the Scarecrow part 18 - Something Special For Candace/"Something There" *Beauty and the Scarecrow part 19 - Preparing the Castle/"Human Again" *Beauty and the Scarecrow part 20 - A Romantic Evening/"Beauty and the Beast" *Beauty and the Scarecrow part 21 - Scarecrow Set Candace Free *Beauty and the Scarecrow part 22 - Hades's Evil Plan in Action/"Kill the Beast" *Beauty and the Scarecrow part 23 - The Castle Under Attack *Beauty and the Scarecrow part 24 - Scarecrow vs. Hades *Beauty and the Scarecrow part 25 - Transformation *Beauty and the Scarecrow part 26 - Ending Credits Gallery Candace.jpg|Candace Flynn as Belle JR7l9qX.jpg|The Scarecrow as the Beast Hades.jpg|Hades as Gaston Ringmaster.png|The Ringmaster as LeFou Dilbert.jpg|Dilbert as Maurice Basil.jpg|Basil of Baker Street as Lumiere Miles Callisto.jpg|Miles Callisto as Human Lumiere Dr. Dawson.jpg|Dr. David Q. Dawson as Cogsworth Hiro Hamada Profile.png|Hiro Hamada as Human Cogsworth Mrs. Frog.jpg|Mrs. Frog as Mrs. Potts 33e6d56bf9b777241141d0fc6129acde.png|Rosetta as Human Mrs. Potts Learn to Read at the Storybook Factory.avi 000655250.jpg|Leap as Chip Taran-1.jpg|Taran as Human Chip Mrs. Brisby.jpg|Mrs. Brisby as Fifi the Feather Duster Red (Goldie & Bear).png|Little Red Riding Hood as Human Fifi Destiny_finding_dory.jpg|Destiny as the Wardrobe Rafiki.jpg|Rafiki as Sultan the Footstool King-louie.jpg|King Louie as Dog Sultan the Footstool Tick Tock.jpg|Tick-Tock Crocodile as the Stove Marty-madagascar-23836394-400-300.jpg|Marty the Zebra as Philippe Jeremy-1.jpg|Jeremy Johnson as Prince Adam Isabella Garica-Shapiro.jpg|Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-279.jpg|Alice, and Ariel in The Little Mermaid.jpg|Ariel as the Bimbettes Cobra Bubbles.jpg|Cobra Bubbles as Monsieur D'Arque Queeen.png|The Evil Queen as the Peddler Woman Anna Render2.png|Anna as the Enchantress Category:Beauty and the Beast Movies Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie Spoofs